


My wish? - Save her!

by Daelis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Suicide, Time Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: Was ist ein Wunsch?Etwas, das wir begehren, etwas, das wir wollen. Er ist Antrieb, er kann uns Hoffnung bedeuten, aber auch tiefste Verzweiflung, wenn wir erkennen müssen, dass so manch ein Wunsch ein solcher bleiben wird und niemals Realität sein kann. Wir alle wünschen. Wir wünschen kleine Dinge und große, wir wünschen uns oft sogar Dinge, die wir gar nicht richtig erfassen können.Und manchmal wünschen wir uns, etwas wäre nicht geschehen.





	My wish? - Save her!

**Author's Note:**

> Für diese Geschichte habe ich eine Kurzzeitbegleitung namens Nora für den Doktor erfunden, um diesen typisch menschlichen Wunsch zu verkörpern. Sie reist noch nicht lange mit dem Doktor und muss erst noch lernen, dass es Dinge gibt, die man nicht ändern kann, weil die Auswirkungen jedes einzelnen Menschenlebens unvorstellbar sind, gleich wie unbedeutend dieser Mensch für die Welt zu sein scheint. Um es mit den Worten des Doktors zu sagen: "In 900 years of time I've never met anyone who wasn't important." - auch wenn das nicht der hier mitspieltende 12. Doktor gesagt hat.

Was ist ein Wunsch? Etwas, das wir begehren; Etwas, das wir wollen. Er ist uns ein Antrieb, er kann uns Hoffnung bedeuten, wenn wir uns anstrengen, um einen Wunsch - ob unseren eigenen oder den eines geliebten Menschen - zu erfüllen. Er kann uns aber auch in tiefste Verzweiflung stürzen, wenn wir erkennen müssen, dass ein Wunsch ein solcher bleiben wird und niemals Realität sein kann.  
Wir alle wünschen.  
Wünsche sind so vielfältig wie wir selbst. Wünsche verändern sich im Laufe unseres Lebens. Was wir uns als Kind erträumten, mag nur wenige Jahre später nicht mehr wichtig sein und was uns als Erwachsener größtes Glück bedeutet, lehnten wir noch ein paar Jahre zuvor kopfschüttelnd ab. Wir wünschen kleine Dinge und große, wir wünschen uns oft sogar etwas, die wir gar nicht richtig erfassen können. Und manchmal wünschen wir uns, etwas wäre nicht geschehen.  
Wer würde nicht irgendetwas in seinem Leben ungeschehen machen? Ein falsches Wort, ein Fehltritt oder einfach nur die eigene Uneinsichtigkeit. Mehr lernen für die Schule, die Oma im Altersheim häufiger besuchen oder einfach nur eine Freundschaft retten, die wir nicht wert zu schätzen gewusst haben.  
Ist es nicht das, was Zeitreisen so verlockend macht? Zu retten, was nicht zu retten war? Das Schicksal zu verändern, dem Tod ein Schnippchen zu schlagen, die Zeit auszutricksen. 

Niemand sah die blaue Telefonzelle, die - völlig deplatziert - an den einsamen Bahngleisen irgendwo im nirgendwo stand, umgeben von hohem Gras und wild wuchernden Kräutern. Rings herum war über weite Strecke nichts anderes zu sehen als Wiesen und Felder. Wolkenverhangen und still hatte sich die Nacht über das Geschehen gelegt und so hätte niemand auch nur geahnt, dass in dieser scheinbar friedvollen Nacht, einer wie tausend andere, eben hier ein Mensch an die Grenzen der Verwzeiflung getrieben wurde. Im nächsten Dorf schliefen die meisten Bewohner bereits und nur wenige Fenster waren noch hell erleuchtet und zeugten von einem Nachtschwärmer, der keine Ruhe fand. Nichts davon spielte für den Doktor oder Nora im Moment eine Rolle. Keiner dieser Menschen würde etwas bemerken, keiner würde eingreifen und etwas ändern.

Die Zeit auszutricksen und das Schicksal eines Menschen zu verändern. Das und nicht weniger war es, was Nora mithilfe des Mannes tun wollte, der nun neben ihr stand und dessen Hand schwer auf ihrer Schulter lastete. Eine verhaltene Geste, die einem aufmerksamen Beobachter verraten hätte, dass der Doktor die verzweifelte Frau auf diese Weise davon abhalten wollte, direkt ins Geschehen zu springen. Sie selbst allerdings fühlte sich wie erstarrt, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, geschweige denn umzusetzen.

"Nein!" 

Das Wort kam erstickt aus ihrer Kehle. Ihre Stimme zeugte von Panik, von Angst. Sie hatte ohne es selbst zu bemerken einen Schritt nach vorn getan und eine Hand ausgestreckt. Es durfte nicht passieren. Nicht noch einmal! Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte Nora sich etwas so sehr gewünscht wie jetzt. Nicht die Barbie im zarten Alter von sieben Jahren, nicht das erste eigene Auto. Vergessen waren all die kleinen Wünsche des Alltags, die sie jeden Tag begleiteten. Was sie wirklich mehr als alles andere wollte, war, dass die Frau auf den anderen Seiten der Gleise sie hörte und stehen blieb. 

Doch das tat sie nicht.

Kein hörbares Geräusch außer dem Zischen des Windes, als der Zug durchrauschte. Der Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte genügt, ein Leben zu beenden. Die Notbremsen des Zuges quietschten. Der Doktor sagte kein Wort, aber legte die freie Hand über Noras Augen, damit sie nicht sehen musste, wie nur wenige Meter entfernt ein lebloser Körper im Gras landete.  
Kein Anblick, den er ihr zumuten wollte. Niemand sollte einen geliebten Menschen so sehen. Zerschmettert bis zur Unkenntlichkeit, die Knochen gebrochen und der Körper verformt. Der Doktor hatte mehr als ein geliebtes Wesen verloren und mehr als eines auf schreckliche Weise. Er wusste zu gut, wie tief solche Bilder ihre Krallen in die Seele schlugen und welches Leid sie noch nach vielen Jahren verursachten, ja selbst noch nach Jahrhunderten. Niemand wusste das besser als er. Nora sollte das erspart bleiben.

Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah Nora noch immer die schattenhafte Gestalt, die von der anderen Seite auf die Gleise gesprungen war, wohl wissend, was dies für sie bedeuten würde. Eine Entscheidung, die nicht endgültiger hätte sein können. Erfüllt der Wunsch, zu sterben. Im Dunkeln hatte Nora das Gesicht ihrer Schwester nicht erkennen können, aber das spielte keine Rolle. Nur ihretwegen war sie überhaupt hierher gekommen, hatte gebettelt, gedrängelt, gefleht und den Timelord schließlich überzeugen können, hierher an diesen Ort in diese Zeit mit ihr zu reisen. Nur ein Katzensprung für die Tardis, nur ein paar Jahre. Etwas, das für den Doktor kein Problem darstellte, soviel war klar. In den vergangenen paar Tagen, die Nora mit dem Timelord nun schon gereist war, hatte sie Unglaubliches gesehen. Unmögliches. Zumindest hätte sie das geglaubt, hätte sie nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie der Koloss von Rhodos sich über dem Meer erhob. Oder aber die Spherions kennengelernt, eine außerdirdische Spezies in kristalliner Form. Ganz zu schweigen von dem unglaublichen Anblick der Erde aus dem All heraus.  
Nichts davon passte in das Weltbild, das Nora gehabt hatte, ehe sie den Doktor traf. Er hatte eine Tür ins Unmögliche aufgestoßen, hatte ihr mehr Wunder gezeigt, als sie sich je hätte ausdenken können. All diese Wunder hatten in ihr die Hoffnung auf ein weiteres geweckt, die Hoffnung auf das eine Wunder, das sie wirklich ersehnte und ihr außer dem Doktor wohl niemand würde erfüllen können. 

Als er sie in die Tardis eingeladen und damit dazu, mit ihm durch die Zeit und das Universum zu reisen, hatte er sie gefragt, wohin sie gerne reisen wollen würde. Welchen Ort und welche Zeit wünschte sie sich zu sehen? Wohin zog es sie? Nora hatte im ersten Moment keine Antwort gewusst und auf gut Glück das antike Griechenland genannt. Und wie wundervoll es gewesen war!  
Allein die Gebäude, die Tempel, die strahlend über allen Gebäuden aufragten und überall auf den Straßen trafen sich die Menschen, um sich zu unterhalten. An einer Ecke sang jemand und an der nächsten wurde über philosophische Fragen diskutiert. Sie war ganz verzaubert gewesen und hatte jede Sekunde dort in vollen Zügen genossen. Vieles war ihr freilich seltsam erschienen, befremdlich, doch es war ihr dennoch vorgekommen, als wäre ein Traum wahr geworden. Der Doktor hatte ihren Wunsch erfüllt und ihr die Welt des antiken Griechenland eröffnet.

Doch welchen Ort zu besuchen, sie sich wirklich wünschte, was sie wirklich unbedingt verändern wollte, war etwas ganz anderes. Etwas viel näheres, persönlicheres. Ein Ort und eine Zeit, die ihr Leben verändert hatten, wie kaum ein zweiter Zeitpunkt je zuvor. Melissas Todestag. Mit jedem Wunder, das sie hatte an der Seite des Doktors erleben dürfen, war ihr Wunsch gewachsen, zu diesem einen verhängnisvollen Tag zu reisen und alles zu verhindern.  
Also hatte Nora ihren Mut zusammengekratzt und dem Doktor stockend und mit zu Boden gesenktem Blick von ihrer Schwester erzählt. Davon, was für ein wundervoller und liebevoller Mensch Melissa gewesen war, davon wie viel Humor sie gehabt hatte und schließlich auch davon, wie Depressionen sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit zerfressen hatten. Viel mehr noch, als es irgendjemand, Nora eingeschlossen, geahnt hatte.  
Sie ahnte, dass der Doktor ihre Bitte kannte, noch ehe sie sie aussprach. "Mehr als alles andere wünsche ich mir, sie zu retten", flüsterte sie schließlich. "Rette sie, Doktor! Sie hat es verdient, zu leben." Der Doktor hatte sie eine ganze Weile einfach nur angesehen, halb mit Strenge, halb voller Mitgefühl. Anstatt jedoch ihrem Wunsch stattzugeben, hatte er sich gesträubt und ihr gesagt, dass sie das lieber nicht tun sollten und dass sie nicht eingreifen dürften. Es habe verheerende Folgen. Es sei eben nicht so einfach, den Verlauf der Zeit zu ändern. 

Nora hatte zugehört, doch ihr Herz hatte sich zugleich gefragt, ob er das denn nicht die ganze Zeit tat: Den Verlauf der Zeit verändern. Er reiste herum, sprang in die Antike, dann Jahrtausende in die Zukunft, rettete dort Menschen und Außerirdische, setzte sich für Schwächere ein und half. Ständig veränderte er irgendetwas - und zwar zum Guten. Er war der Doktor. Und rettete er etwa nicht jene, die ihm wichtig waren? Was für ein grausamer Mann war er, wenn nicht?  
Wer, wenn nicht er konnte dieses Wunder möglich machen und ein weiteres Leben im Strom der Zeit retten? Ihr war nicht verständlich, weshalb sich der kluge Mann nun zierte. Also hatte sie immer weiter nachgefragt, hatte sich nicht beirren lassen, so genervt und ausweichend der Doktor auch reagiert hatte. "Manche Menschen leben in 20 Jahren mehr als andere in 80. Es ist nicht die [i]Zeit[/i], die entscheidend ist, es ist die Person", hatte er sie belehrt. Es war nicht so, als würde sie ihm nicht zustimmen, doch das konnte man doch von Melissa nicht sagen!  
Sie war ein Opfer ihrer Depressionen, ihr Leben hätte noch vor ihr gelegen! Melissa war nicht einmal 30 geworden! Sie war eine junge Frau in der Blüte ihres Lebens gewesen, sie hatte das Leben geliebt, hatte noch so viele Pläne gehabt! Die immer stärker werdenden Ängste und Selbstzweifel, das Gefühl unterzugehen, war neu in Melissas Leben gewesen, kaum mehr als ein paar Monate. Nie hätte Nora erwartet, dass ihre Schwester so sehr litt, dass sie bereit wäre, den letzten Schritt zu gehen und ihr Leben freiwillig zu beenden. Das wollte einfach nicht zu Melissa passen. Nicht zu ihr, die immer einen Scherz auf den Lippen hatte, für jeden ein freundliches Wort und die so gerne lachte.

Sie hatten lange diskutiert. Nora hatte geweint und geflucht, hatte Dinge gesagt, die ihr im gleichen Moment Leid taten. Als wüsste der Doktor dies, hatte er ihr keines dieser Worte nachgetragen, sondern ihr im gleichen Moment verziehen, in dem sie sie aussprach. Vernünftig hatte der weise Mann versucht, ihr zu erklären, welche Folgen ein solches Unterfangen haben konnte und dass ein er in seinem wirklich langen Leben noch nie einen einzigen Menschen getroffen hätte, der nicht wichtig war. Doch er war bei Nora auf taube Ohren gestoßen.  
Irgendwann war er eingeknickt und hatte sie hierher gebracht. Als sie ihm das Datum, den Ort und eine recht genaue Uhrzeit nennen konnte, sagte er nichts dazu, aber warf ihr einen mahnenden Blick zu, als wolle er sie an das Versprechen erinnern, das sie ihm hatte geben müssen, ehe er schließlich zugestimmt hatte. Eines, das Nora nicht einzuhalten vorgehabt hatte. Keine Überraschung für den Timelord, der genau deshalb seine Hand auf die Schulter der jungen Frau gelegt hatte. Damit sie nicht losrannte und selbst ein Opfer der Situation wurde, indem sie ihre Schwester beiseite stieß. Gleich, ob Nora vom Zug erfasst würde oder nicht, für das Gefüge der Zeit hätte es gravierende Folgen. Denn eigentlich durfte Nora nicht hier sein. Vielmehr lag die Nora dieser Zeit tief und fest schlafend im Bett, nicht ahnend, was ihr die Kripo am nächsten Morgen mitteilen würde. 

Nora fühlte sich an diesen Morgen zurückversetzt, an den sie sich nur schemenhaft erinnerte. Zwei Beamte von der Kripo - bei in Zivil - hatten sie sprechen wollen. Sie war mehr als überrascht gewesen und hatte sich keinen Reim darauf machen können, was denn die Kriminalpolizei von ihr wollen könnte, bis einer der beiden Männer die Handtasche ihrer Schwester aus einem Plastikbeutel gezogen hatte.  
Aus Verwirrung war Angst geworden. Aus Angst die Gewissheit, dass etwas Schreckliches geschehen war. Mit ruhigen Stimmen versuchten die beiden Beamten ihr zu erklären, dass sie am frühen Morgen zu einem Unglücksort gerufen worden waren. Das hier habe man in dem nahe geparktem Auto gefunden und man gehe davon aus, dass sie damit die nächste Angehörige der Verstorbenen sei, die man nicht habe identifizieren können.  
Nora hatte nur dagesessen und kein Wort herausgebracht, während Tränen sich ihren Weg über ihre Wangen bahnten. Melissa. Melissa war tot. Die Nachricht hatte sie überrumpelt, hatte ihre Welt in den Grundfesten erschüttert.  
Sie hatte nur noch nicken können, als man ihr die Sachen gab. Ja, das war Melissas, kein Zweifel. Ja, sie hatte vermutlich selbst dieses Ende gewählt. Nein, es gab keinen Grund für eine gegenteilige Annahme. 

Die in der Zeit zurückgereiste Nora lag schluchzend an seiner Schulter und weinte bittere Tränen. Darum hatte er ihr geraten, nicht hierher zu kommen. Ihr Wunsch, herzukommen würde nicht den erfüllen, den sie eigentlich hegte. Ihre Schwester Melissa konnte sie damit nicht retten und was viel Schlimmer war: Sie durfte es auch nicht. Mehr als einmal hatte der Timelord erlebt, welche Wunde es ins Gefüge der Zeit riss, wenn man mithilfe von Zeitreisen einen Menschen zu retten versuchte, der hätte sterben müssen.  
Gerne hätte er tröstende Worte für Nora gefunden, die erst so kurze Zeit seine Begleiterin war und es wohl nicht mehr länger wäre. Nicht, dass er es ihr verübeln konnte nach der heutigen Nacht. Niemand, der soetwas hatte erleben müssen, würde die Wunder der Weiten noch ohne weiteres genießen können. Ihr Herz würde sich immer nach diesem Moment sehnen, um ihn zu verhindern. Obendrein hatte sie ihn belogen, als sie gelobt hatte, nicht zu versuchen, einzugreifen. Nur einmal noch, hatte sie gesagt, wolle sie Melissa sehen. Eine Lüge, die er nicht einen Moment wirklich geglaubt hatte. Zu gut kannte er die menschliche Natur. Wäre es Nora um Abschied gegangen, wäre jeder andere Augenblick besser gewesen als dieser. Obwohl er das wusste, hatte er sie mithilfe der Tardis hierher an diesen Ort in diese Zeit gebracht. Es tat ihm Leid, aber es war eine Lektion, die sie lernen musste - um ihretwillen.

"Warum?" Der Doktor seufzte. Diese Frage hatte er erwartet und sich selbst so oft gestellt und die Antwort, die er sehr wohl kannte, war doch mit keinem Male weniger schmerzhaft gewesen. Sacht legte er eine Hand auf den dunklen Schopf Noras. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, ihrem Drängen nachzugeben und sie herzubringen. Vielleicht hätte er sie lieber zuhause absetzen und dann alleine weiterreisen sollen, schon um ihr das zu ersparen, dessen sie hier Zeuge geworden war.  
Jetzt allerdings galt es vorerst, sich zurückzuziehen. Der Zug war zum Stehen gekommen und bald würden auch Krankenwagen und Polizei eintreffen. Wenn sie hier blieben, würde man sie fraglos zu dem Vorfall befragen und sie möglicherweise sogar des Mordes verdächtigen, obwohl das der Wahrheit nicht ferner sein könnte. Sacht zog er die am ganzen Leib bebende Nora mit sich zurück in die Tardis.

Das hier war etwas, an das der Doktor sich wohl nie gewöhnen würde. Menschliches Leid, das so groß wurde, dass der Wunsch nach Leben verlosch. Er war schon viele Jahrhunderte alt und des Lebens noch lange nicht müde, trotz all der schweren Entscheidungen, die er hatte treffen müssen, trotz aller Verluste.  
Das Leben war einfach wundervoll und das Universum so voller Wunder, dass es die Jahrtausende dauern würde, allein die Geheimnisse der Erde zu entdecken. Wie groß musste der Schmerz sein, den man im Herzen trug, dass einem das Leben nicht mehr lebenswert erschien? Er wusste es nicht und es gehörte zu den wenigen Dingen, die er auch nicht wissen wollte. Denn um das zu verstehen, musste man es wohl selbst spüren.

"Warum haben Sie sie nicht gerettet, Doktor? Wieso nicht? Sie hä-" Weiterkam Nora nicht. Ihr Schluchzen stockte, als ihr Blick den des Doktors traf. Sie hatte beinahe erwartet, dass er sich abwenden würde, doch das tat er nicht. Zwar weinte er nicht, aber sein Blick zeugte von einem Schmerz, der tiefer ging, als ein Mensch es jemals würde begreifen können.

"Weil jeder Mensch, jeder einzelne, unendlich wichtig ist und wenn ein Mensch lebt oder stirbt... dann verändert es die Welt." Nora fand keine Worte, also nickte sie einfach nur. Melissa hatte ihre Welt verändert mit jedem Tag, den sie bei ihr gewesen war und jedem, den sie es nun nicht mehr war. "Ich bringe dich heim." Wieder sagte Nora kein Wort, doch sie verstand. Ihre Zeit mit dem Doktor war zuende und sie wollte auch gar nicht länger bleiben. Nicht, wenn Zeitreisen bedeutete, doch nur zusehen zu können, wie man verlor, was einem alles bedeutete. Das war keine Schönheit einer Dschungelwelt, kein mystisches Raunen in versteckten Alkoven auf einem fernen Planeten und kein noch so interessantes Gespräch am anderen Ende des Universums wert. Denn nichts davon konnte ein Leben aufwiegen.

**Author's Note:**

> Man mag Parallelen zu Rose ziehen, die ja ihren Vater retten wollte, doch im Grunde ist das hier schon eher eine Art Alptraum-Verschnitt meinerseits, wenn ich ehrlich bin, auch wenn die Details nicht stimmen. Einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren und nicht retten zu können, reißt Wunden, die man nie vergisst - und doch muss man lernen, zu akzeptieren, dass dieser Mensch fort ist und dass dies nicht zu ändern ist.  
> Jeder, der solch einen Verlust erleiden musst - und früher oder später müssen wir das wohl leider alle - wird den Wunsch, etwas ungeschehen zu machen, um ein Leben zu bewahren, sicher sehr gut verstehen. Da ich diesen Wunsch als einen recht absoluten empfinde, habe ich mich entschieden, die Geschichte um diesen zu stricken.


End file.
